I Only Had a Heart
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: SEQUEL! “Masih wajarkah jika aku bertahan? Bertahan atas hubungan ini. Sementara kau sudah pergi meninggalkan ku. Pergi kepelukan orang lain” –Kyungsoo-/ Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)/ GS! (Genderswitch)/ Kyungsoo! girl/ Jongin! boy/ DLDR
1. chapter 1

I Only Had a Heart

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)

Warning : GS (Genderswitch)

Note : Ini ff GS (Genderswitch) Kyungsoo nya jadi perempuan. Jadi kalau kalian tidak menyukainya tolong jangan membacanya.

.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

 **oOo-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

" _ **Masih wajarkah jika aku bertahan? Bertahan atas hubungan ini. Sementara kau sudah pergi meninggalkan ku. Pergi kepelukan orang lain" –Kyungsoo-**_

 **.**

 **oOo-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Lagi dan lagi gadis ini menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan di apartemennya. Bukan hal yang tidak biasa dia menangis. Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kali nya dia menangis, menangis karena seorang pria yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak mencintainya.

Katakan saja dia bodoh. Bodoh karena masih mempertahankan hubungan gila seperti ini. Hanya saja, satu yang tidak dia inginkan didunia ini. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu, hanya itu. Ya! Dia tidak akan meminta banyak. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi lagi. Setelah dia pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, dia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu juga pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi apa masih wajar jika dia masih bertahan disisi pria itu? Setelah apa yang di lakukan pria itu dibelakangnya? Dia sudah bertekad tidak akan meninggalkan pria itu sebelum pria itu yang mengatakan nya sendiri untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Lalu bagaimana jika nanti pria itu mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Apa dia mampu menerimanya? Atau mungkin dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena hal konyol seperti itu?

"Apa yang membuatmu berpaling dariku Jongin-ah?" ujar gadis ini pelan sambil memandang sebuah foto yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertawa senang. Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan foto dirinya bersama prianya.

 **Flash Back**

Gadis malang bernama Do Kyungsoo sedang menonton sebuah drama yang sangat romantis tapi menyakitkan untuknya. Drama yang diperankan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, bukan! Bukan karena kekasihnya seorang aktor. Drama ini berbeda, mungkin jika drama yang sering di tayangkan di televisi hanya sebuah fiktif belaka. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan, ini drama nyata yang di perankan kekasihnya dengan gadis lain yang sudah pasti bukan dirinya.

Lagi dan lagi dia harus menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan ini. Menyaksikan bagaimana mesranya prianya bersama selingkuhannya. Tertawa bersama, saling memandang penuh kekaguman dan tak lupa tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya yang putih.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tetes

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melihat adegan ini tapi kenapa masih sangat menyakitkan sama seperti pertama dia mengetahuinya. Dia tidak akan bisa tegar jika ini menyangkut orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum pria itu menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi, kenapa dia harus takut? Bukankah dia tidak bersalah? Jelas-jelas yang bersalah pria itu? Lalu kenapa dia harus takut? Ya! Dia hanya takut kehilangan prianya.

 **Flash Back End**

 **.**

 **oOo-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Jongin menekan beberapa digit angka, setelah berhasil dia segera masuk kedalam sebuah apartemen. Ini adalah apartemennya yang di tempati kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo. Tapi masih pantaskah dia menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya setelah apa yang dia lakukan dibelakang gadis itu?

"Kyungsoo-ya?" panggil Jongin. Dia pergi ke dapur dan tak melihat Kyungsoo disana. Dia berjalan ke ruangan kerja Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo?" tetapi tidak juga mendapatkan keberadaan gadis itu.

Satu-satunya tempat yang pasti adalah kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin segera berlari menaiki tangga untuk segera sampai di kamar kekasihnya. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Kyungsoo, dia segera membuka pintu yang menghalanginya. "Soo-ya?"

Sekarang dia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin mengurus membuat Jongin merasa bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan gadis itu lagi. Berbeda dengan yang dulu, yang setiap menit selalu mengingatkan gadis itu untuk makan. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, setelah gadis lain masuk kedalam hatinya.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia memegang bahu Kyungsoo, dan seketika dia terlonjak kaget. Badan gadis ini sangatlah panas walau sudah terlapisi baju yang di pakainya, tetapi Jongin masih dapat merasakan rasa panas itu. Jongin segera memegang kening Kyungsoo. Dia semakin merasa bersalah, tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar panas.

Jongin berjalan keluar kamar ingin membuatkan makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Tak butuh waktu lama dia kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang diatasnya berisi bubur, segelas air dan yang pastinya obat.

Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang dan meletakan nampan itu di nakas yang berada tepat di samping ranjang gadis ini. Jongin sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya"

Gadis ini bergeming dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Dia sangat senang melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya. Orang yang sudah seminggu ini tidak menemuinya. Karena ada seseorang yang lebih penting dibandingkan dirinya. "Jongin-ah?"

" _Gwenchana_?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lemah sambil tersenyum yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Bangunlah, kau harus makan. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu" ujar Jongin sambil membantu Kyungsoo untuk sedikit bangun dari tidurnya.

Walaupun pusing di kepalanya semakin terasa tapi dia harus berusaha bangun untuk pria yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak perlu duduk terlalu tegak, itu akan semakin membuatmu pusing. Bersandarlah" Jongin menyandarkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada bantal yang disusun menumpuk.

Jongin mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur dan menyuapkannya kepada Kyungsoo, Sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu saja Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dia sangat senang di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Jongin. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Jongin yang duduk tepat di depannya. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah itu. Kalau boleh jujur dia sangat merindukannya, sangat-sangat merindukannya.

"Kenapa kau sampai jatuh sakit? Apa kau mangabaikan pola makanmu huh? Asal kau tahu Kyungsoo tubuhmu seperti bara api dan itu sangat panas" Jongin terus saja berbicara lebih tepatnya memarahi Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin intens.

"Masih sempat kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau membuatku sangat khawatir mengetahui tubuhmu yang sangat panas"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa? Apa ini yang kau maksud tidak apa-apa"

"Memang seperti itu"

Setelah menghabiskan buburnya, Kyungsoo langsung di berikan obat dan segelas air oleh Jongin. "Minumlah, agar panasmu menurun"

Kyungsoo hanya menuruti perintah Jongin, meminum obat itu dengan segelas air.

Jongin memandang jam di tangannya. "Sayang maaf aku harus pergi. Ada urusan perusahaan yang harus ku tangani"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. "Makanlah yang teratur. Aku akan kesini lagi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Aku pergi"

"Ya"

Jongin pergi dari kamarnya, dan saat itu juga air matanya terjatuh. Tentu saja pria itu berbohong jika ada urusan perusahaan. Ini adalah jam dimana dia harus menjemput Krystal. Ya! Krystal Jung selingkuhannya. Krystal adalah seorang guru disalah satu sekolah dasar, dan di setiap jam ini lah Krystal pulang mengajar. Jadi Jongin harus menjemputnya, menjemput gadis itu.

Tetapi tak bisakah Jongin memihak kepadanya sekali ini saja? Bahkan keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkin kan untuk melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri. Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan pusing. Berjalan saja dia harus berpegangan pada dinding agar tidak terjatuh. Dan masih sempat-sempat nya Jongin memihak kepada gadis lain sementara disini ada dirinya yang sangat menderita.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan Jongin, dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Krystal. Dia hanya mampu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Jongin tidak mungkin meninggalkan nya jika tidak ada sebab bukan?

Jongin melakukan ini pasti ada sebuah alasan tersendiri. Mungkin dia mendapatkan dari Krystal apa yang tidak dia dapatkan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin bukanlah seorang pria dengan usia dini yang hanya diam jika keinginannya sudah terpenuhi. Tetapi Jongin adalah seorang pria dewasa yang butuh kenyamanan, tidak hanya keinginannya saja yang terpenuhi tapi dia juga butuh sebuah kenyamanan. Mungkin dia tidak mendapatkannya dari Kyungsoo sehingga dia berpaling ke Krystal.

Kyungsoo cukup sadar akan hal itu, selama ini dia memang tidak memberi kenyaman kepada Jongin. Hanya dirinya yang merasa nyaman berada di sisi pria itu tapi tidak untuk pria itu. Jongin tidak sama sekali nyaman berada di sisinya sehingga dia memutuskan mencari gadis lain.

Kyungsoo adalah tipe gadis yang lebih banyak diam daripada berbicara. Jika tidak ditanya dia tidak akan menjawab. Dan jika bukan Jongin yang memancing pembicaraan, dia tidak akan berbicara lebih dulu. Begitupun dengan komunikasi, jika bukan Jongin yang menelpon atau mengirim pesan lebih dulu, dia tidak akan melakukannya.

Bukankah seorang pria paling senang jika di perhatikan? Tetapi selama ini Kyungsoo tidak sama sekali berbuat seperti itu kepada Jongin. Bahkan Jongin lah yang lebih sering memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Jadi bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika Jongin berselingkuh? Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari orang yang dia cintai. Sementara dia tidak mendapatkannya dari Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **oOo-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari Jongin tidak menemuinya, dan kedatangannya waktu itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dia berjanji jika urusan perusahaannya selesai dia akan datang lagi kesini. Tapi ini sudah dua hari berlalu, apa urusan itu masih belum selesai juga? Apa sebegitu rumitkah urusannya? Atau urusan itu sangat menyenangkan sehingga dia tidak mampu meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris.

Keadaan Kyungsoo sudah cukup membaik dua hari belakangan ini. Dia sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Kuliah dan meneruskan pembuatan novelnya yang tertunda. Dia adalah seorang penulis novel yang akhir-akhir ini karyanya banyak digemari masyarakat. Tidak hanya anak remaja, bahkan seorang ibu rumah tangga dan yang lainnya.

Hari ini dia sedang berdiri di balkon, menyaksikan pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang tertawa di taman yang berada di depan gedung apertemennya. Apartemennya memang berdiri tepat di depan taman pusat kota Seoul. Maka dari itu dia nyaman jika berlama-lama berdiri dibalkon. Karena dia bisa melihat banyak orang yang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, tidak seperti dirinya. Entah kenapa melihat orang lain tersenyum sudah menjadi kegemarannya untuk sekarang ini. Melihat mereka tersenyum mampu membuat hatinya tenang dan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Walaupun tidak mengurangi rasa sakit yang masih memenuhi hatinya. Setidaknya dia bisa menyegarkan pikirannya dengan senyuman mereka.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering yang memang sengaja dia letakan di meja yang berada di balkon apartemennya. Gadis ini hanya meliriknya sebentar tanpa berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Lalu pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan melihat orang-orang yang berada di taman tersenyum dan tertawa. Cukup lama handphone nya berdering akhirnya benda tersebut mati juga pertanda tidak ada jawaban dari pemiliknya. Tapi tak lama handphone nya berdering lagi, sepertinya sang penelpon tidak hanya sekedar basa-basi. Tapi niat Kyungsoo masih sama, tidak ingin mengangkatnya walaupun itu hal yang sangat penting. Dia hanya sedang malas berbicara.

Sudah kesekian kalinya handphone itu berdering, tetapi Kyungsoo masih tetap pada pendiriannya tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Dia masih memandang orang-orang ditaman itu. Lebih tepatnya kini pandangannya sedang tetuju pada sepasang suami istri yang sedang mengajak main anak perempuannya yang baru belajar berjalan.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kepada orang tuanya, dahulu dia juga melakukan seperti itu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tertawa dan tersenyum sepanjang hari, hingga sebuah keputusan gila yang diambilnya mampu membuat hidupnya berantakan seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo memang menetap di Paris bersama kedua orang tuanya setelah dia berumur 10 tahun, dan menjual rumah yang di Korea. Karena mereka memang memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Korea. Dan disaat Kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun, dia bertemu dengan Jongin yang saat itu adalah tetangganya. Lebih tepatnya Jongin sedang berlibur ke rumah sepupunya yang berada di Paris.

Dari sanalah awal mereka bertemu, berawal Jongin yang ingin mengenal Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang selalu menghindar. Tapi, pria itu tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Jongin terus saja menemui Kyungsoo dan mengganggu gadis itu. Sehingga Kyungsoo merasa kalau Jongin memang serius dengannya.

Mereka memulai persahabatan mereka, namun tak lama persahabatan itu berubah menjadi sebuah benih cinta yang tumbuh di hati mereka masing-masing. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih disaat umur Kyungsoo 20 tahun. Dan disaat itulah Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea karena bagaimanapun dia adalah penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Tak hanya itu, Jongin juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya ke Korea dengan alasan jika dia ingin terus melihat wajah Kyungsoo setiap hari.

Awalnya Kyungsoo ragu, tapi Jongin menjanjikan segalanya sehingga Kyungsoo tidak dapat menolaknya lagi. Kyungsoo meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan dengan keras kedua orang tuanya menentang keinginan Kyungsoo. Karena mereka tidak bisa membiarkan anak satu-satunya jauh dari arah pandang mereka. Mereka hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada anaknya.

Tapi Kyungsoo berkeras dengan mengatakan kata-kata yang meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja di Korea. Tetap saja kedua orang tua Kyungsoo menolak permintaan anaknya. Hingga malam itu, malam dimana Jongin membawanya pergi dari rumah sekaligus pergi dari negara tempatnya tinggal. Tentu saja mereka pergi tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua Kyungsoo. Hingga sekarang dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuanya. Dia hanya takut menemui kedua orang tuanya lagi setelah apa yang dia perbuat.

Dia sudah sangat mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia akan bahagia dan hidup dengan baik di Korea. Tapi nyatanya? Semua berbanding terbalik dari apa yang berada di pikirannya waktu itu. Janji Jongin yang akan menikahinya secepatnya hanya sebuah angin yang berlalu dengan cepat. Nyatanya sekarang dia main-main dengan hubungan mereka.

Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Coba saja, waktu itu dia mendengarkan apa yang di katakan kedua orang tuanya. Dan menolak ajakan Jongin yang membawanya pergi dari rumah. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan semenderita ini. Dia teringat dengan ucapan ayahnya _"Cinta seorang kekasih tidak mampu membuatmu terus tersenyum. Tapi cinta dari kedua orang tuamu lah yang mampu membuatmu terus tersenyum dan bertahan hidup"_

Tak terasa air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras mengingat keputusan terbodohnya. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya dia tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan orang tuanya. Apa dia masih pantas dianggap anak? Mungkin tidak. Sekarang dia sangat merindukan orang tuanya.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ aku merindukanmu" gumam Kyungsoo kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu pembatas kamarnya dengan balkon terbuka, menampilkan Jongin yang sedang berdiri dengan penampilan kantornya. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya sebelum menoleh kebelakang dan memandang Jongin datar.

Sedangkan Jongin sudah frustasi saat telponnya tak diangkat oleh gadis di depannya. Dengan terpaksa dia tidak jadi menjemput Krystal, hanya karena ingin memastikan keadaan gadis ini. Ada rasa lega di hatinya mengetahui kalau gadisnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau sedang apa disana?" tanya Jongin sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin sore"

"Sebegitu nyamankah kau dengan angin sore sehingga mengabaikan panggilanku?" tak ada nada marah dari ucapan Jongin. Pria ini memang selalu berkata lembut kepada Kyungsoo, itu yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta kepadanya. Kecuali jika dia sedang khawatir seperti saat Kyungsoo sakit, dia akan marah itu juga marah karena untuk kebaikan Kyungsoo.

" _Mianhae_ " ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat dia sukai. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya diam dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. Tanpa berniat membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo aku sangat mencintaimu" gumam Jongin pelan tapi Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya.

"Jongin-ah"

"Hmm?"

"Tidakah ini sudah sangat lama?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat dengan janji mu saat itu?"

"Janji apa?"

"Janji kalau kau akan menikahiku jika aku ikut bersamamu ke Korea. Tapi hingga sekarang, kau tidak ada niatan untuk menepati janji itu?"

Jongin membelalakan matanya, dia mengira Kyungsoo sudah melupakan ucapannya waktu itu. Karena itu sudah sangat lama. Tapi ternyata gadis ini masih mengingatnya. "Bukan begitu sayang. Tapi masih banyak urusan kantor yang membebaniku, aku takut setelah kita menikah aku tidak dapat memperhatikanmu"

" _Bohong! Jelas-jelas kau sulit untuk melepaskan_ _Krystal_ _"_ batin Kyungsoo berteriak. Tapi dia tidak mampu menyuarakannya. Sehingga dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar penolakan itu. Sakit? Tentu saja ini lebih sakit dibandingkan melihat prianya bersama Krystal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku selalu makan teratur dan minum obat teratur jadi ku rasa aku sudah membaik. Tidak perlu cemas, aku juga sudah menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya dua hari belakangan ini"

Jongin tersenyum senang dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas "Syukurlah, aku mengkhwatirkan mu"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **oOo-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Sudah 2 minggu Jongin tidak menemuinya dengan terakhir kali saat dia berada di balkon. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin datang dengan wajah frustasi dan pakaian yang berantakan. Sungguh ini bukan seperti Jongin yang dia kenal yang selalu tampil menawan dimanapun dia berada.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam ditempat, melihat kedatangannya yang seperti ini. Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan setelahnya membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kalau Jongin menangis, karena bahunya merasakan sebuah tetesan air. Dari mana air itu berasal jika bukan dari mata Jongin.

Jongin mengusap air matanya kasar dan melepaskan pelukannya menatap lekat mata Kyungsoo yang sayu karena sudah terlalu sering disakiti. "Kyungsoo-ya maafkan aku" gumam Jongin lemah.

Seketika air mata Kyungsoo meluncur bebas ke pipinya. Dia tahu arah pembicaraan Jongin saat ini. Setelah sekian lama, pada akhirnya dia akan mendengar kalimat ini. Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Dia masih tidak bisa kehilangan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku. Selama ini aku berhubungan dengan gadis yang bernama Krystal Jung. Aku menjalin hubungan dengannya dibelakangmu"

"Aku sudah tahu" gumam Kyungsoo lemah.

Seketika mata Jongin membelalak mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Gadis ini sudah tahu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak marah. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan kau tidak marah kepadaku? Bahkan kau seolah-olah tidak mengetahuinya. Kenapa kau tidak menamparku seperti ini?" ujar Jongin sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa tangan itu untuk menampar pipinya. "Huh? Kenapa kau tidak menampar ku seperti itu? Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"Aku bisa apa, jika memang kau nyaman dengan gadis itu? Aku tidak punya hak untuk marah. Mungkin kau mendapatkannya dari Krystal apa yang tidak kau dapat dari ku" air matanya semakin deras keluar melalui pipinya.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa masih pantas bertanya seperti itu, setelah apa yang aku lakukan? Aku selalu bertahan disisimu walaupun kau menyakitiku, karena apa? Karena aku mencintaimu Jongin-ah. Aku tekan semua rasa sakit ini, hanya karena ingin selalu berada di sisimu"

Seketika air mata Jongin mengalir mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dia adalah pria yang paling jahat didunia ini. Setelah memisahkan Kyungsoo dengan kedua orang tuanya dan sekarang dia menghancurkan hidup gadis ini. "Tapi Kyungsoo-ya"

"Ya, aku tahu. Cepat atau lambat aku harus menerima ungkapan ini. Cepat atau lambat aku harus menerima segala keputusanmu"

"Krystal hamil. Dan anak yang berada di dalam perutnya adalah anakku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia begitu saja setelah apa yang aku perbuat. Maka dari itu aku kesini ingin mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, karena aku harus menikahinya"

Semakin deras air mata Kyungsoo berjatuhan, tidak perlu berbicara karena sebuah tangisannya mampu menjawab semuanya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tidak masalah kau membenciku, mungkin itu memang pantas untuk ku dapat. Benci aku sepuasmu, dan jangan maafkan aku bila perlu. Maaf tidak menepati janjiku"

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya berteriak jangan. "Tidak apa-apa, pergilah. Nikahilah dia, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membencimu"

Jongin semakin terperangah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Bagaimanapun ini bukan kesalahanmu, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf. Setelah ini, mari kita melupakan satu sama lain. Seolah kita tidak saling mengenal seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu, hapus semua kenangan kita. Dan mari kita hidup dengan baik setelah ini, kau bersama orang pilihanmu begitupun dengan aku. Jika suatu saat kita bertemu, anggaplah kalau kita tidak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya"

Air mata Jongin menetes mendengar penuturan gadis ini. Balasan ini memang pantas dia dapatkan. Dia harus bersyukur karena gadis ini tidak sama sekali membencinya.

 **.**

 **oOo-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Esokan harinya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan apartemen Jongin yang selama ini dia tempati. Meninggalkan seluruh barang-barang di apartemen itu, dan hanya membawa pakaiannya sama seperti pertama kali dia menginjakan kakinya di apartemen ini.

Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke keluarganya, walaupun dia merasa sangat mustahil jika orang tuanya tidak membencinya. Tapi dia akan berusaha meminta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dia akan melupakan semua kejadian selama dia bersama Jongin, dia akan melupakannya seperti orang yang amnesia.

Jongin berkunjung keapartemen ini lagi, dan dia di kejutkan oleh kenyataan kalau Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari apartemen miliknya hanya membawa pakaiannya. Gadis itu pergi tanpa berniat untuk berpamitan kepadanya. Tapi untuk apa? Apa dia masih pantas? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepada gadis itu.

Jongin menemukan sebuah novel yang berada di nakas dengan berjudul **'I Only Had a Heart'** yang sudah pasti Kyungsoo lah yang menulisnya. Novel ini sangat tipis, berbeda dengan novel-novel biasanya yang dibuat gadis itu.

Dia memutuskan untuk membacanya, mungkin tidak akan memakan waktu lama.

Dari saat membaca novel ini hingga akhir, air mata Jongin tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak keluar. Jelas sekali novel ini menceritakan hidup seorang Kyungsoo yang sangat menyedihkan. Ini sudah sangat jelas kalau ini adalah sebuah perjalanan hidup Kyungsoo hanya saja nama sang tokoh dalam novel itu yang diganti. Bagaimana dia dibawa ke Korea oleh Jongin hingga dia menyaksikan perselingkuhan kekasihnya dengan gadis lain. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

Hingga ada sebuah kata yang berada di halaman terakhir.

" **Masih wajarkah jika aku bertahan? Bertahan atas hubungan ini. Sementara kau sudah pergi meninggalkan ku. Pergi kepelukan orang lain"**

" **Aku hanya punya hati untuk mencintaimu"**

Air mata Jongin semakin deras membaca kata itu. Merasa bersalah? Tentu saja. Dia sangat-sangat menyesal. Seandainya dia tidak melakukan ini semua, mungkin Kyungsoo masih berada di sisinya saat ini. Mencintai Kyungsoo? Ya! Dia sangat mencintai gadis itu.

 **.**

 **oOo-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

 _ **Five Years Later**_

Sekarang Kyungsoo adalah seorang CEO muda di perusahaan ayahnya. Dialah yang harus meneruskan perusahaan orang tuanya, mengingat hanya dia anak satu-satunya yang di punya orang tuanya.

Awal Kyungsoo menginjakan kaki ke rumah ini lagi memang ayahnya sangat membencinya, tapi tidak dengaan ibunya. Ibunya menangis bahagia anaknya kembali, berbeda dengan ayahnya yang memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.

Tapi seiring berjalan waktu ayahnya bisa menerima kehadirannya lagi. Orang tua mana yang bisa berlama-lama membenci anaknya? Seburuk-buruknya seorang anak, orang tua tidak akan bisa membenci anaknya dengan waktu lama.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memandang penampilannya di depan cermin. Dia tersenyum "Sempurna"

"Soo-ya cepatlah! Kau akan terlambat nak" teriak ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

" _Ne_ , _eomma_ " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menuruni anak tangga. Tidak lupa dia mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya lalu mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah diberi selai.

"Yak! kau ingin kemana?" teriak ibunya sambil membawa segelas susu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya sudah berjalan untuk segera pergi seketika berbalik memandang ibunya. "Aku tidak mungkin duduk lebih lama _eomma_. Waktunya sudah sangat sempit"

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau bangun siang hari ini"

" _Arraseo appa_. _Mianhae_ "

"Jika investor kali ini lepas lagi, kau benar-benar ku pecat dari jabatanmu"

"Aku mengerti, aku akan bekerja keras" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberi hormat.

Ibu dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Minum dulu susumu"

"Iya" Kyungsoo menghampiri ibunya dan mengambil gelas berisi susu yang berada di genggaman ibunya lalu meneguk habis susu itu. Dan meletakan gelas kosong di meja makan "Aku pergi. _Annyeong appa eomma_. _Saranghae_!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo seperti kembali hidup setelah Kyungsoo kembali. Awalnya gadis itu memang sering menangis sepulang dari Korea, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu itu tidak lagi terjadi.

 **.**

 **oOo-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

"Cassandra lihatlah penampilanku? Apa sudah sempurna?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada sekretaris pribadinya sekaligus teman dekatnya menggunakan bahasa prancis.

"Kau terlihat keren! Kau sangat sempurna dengan kecantikanmu itu" ujar Cassandra sambil tersenyum menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Apa masih lama dia datang?"

"Tidak, dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Tenanglah"

"Apa kau yakin dia investor dari perusahaan terbesar di Korea?"

"Ya, memang begitu informasinya"

"Baiklah"

"Kau tidak lupa dengan bahasa Negara kelahiranmu itu kan?"

"Apa? Tidak! Mana mungkin aku lupa"

"Bisa saja. Ahh itu dia" Cassandra dan Kyungsoo berdiri menyambut orang yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

Senyum merekah di bibir mereka masing-masing, menyambut kedatangan sang investor. Tapi seketika senyum Kyungsoo musnah melihat siapa orang itu. Tubuhnya menegang, dan matanya memandang lurus kedepan kearah orang tersebut.

Lima tahun dia mencoba melupakan pria itu, mati-matian dia menghilangkan pria itu dari pikiran dan hatinya. Dan sekarang pria itu berdiri lagi di depannya, bahkan sebagai CEO perusahaan yang akan menanamkan modalnya di perusahaan Kyungsoo. Dan mungkin mereka akan sering bertemu setelahnya. Haruskan dia membatalkan kerja sama ini? Dan mengecewakan ayahnya lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia harus menghadapinya bukan menghindarinya.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan Jongin, dia juga tidak habis pikir dengan takdir yang seakan mempermainkan hidupnya. Dia menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan rindu, menyesal, sedih menjadi satu.

Ternyata lima tahun bukan waktu yang cukup untuk keduanya melupakan kenangan mereka. Nyatanya mereka lagi-lagi mengingat kenangan menyakitkan dan membahagikan yang mereka lewati bersama dahulu.

Cassandra merasa kalau ada sebuah yang tidak beres di antara keduanya. Dia segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo seperti memberi kekuatan. Seketika Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunan yang menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersikap profesional, lagi juga mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling kenal setelah bertemu di kemudian hari. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. " _Annyeong Haseyo_ Tuan? Perkenalkan saya Do Kyungsoo, CEO dari Do Corps" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin sambil terus tersenyum.

Jongin sangat merindukan senyuman itu, sudah sangat lama rasanya dia tidak melihat senyuman itu. Tetapi saat ini senyuman itu berbeda dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya, disaat terakhir dia melihat senyum menyakitkan dari gadis ini. Tapi sekarang, itu adalah senyuman bahagia. Dia tidak berbohong kalau rasa cintanya kepada gadis itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Jongin balik tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo " _Annyeong_ _Haseyo_ , saya Kim Jongin dari Kim Corps. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda Nona Do Kyungsoo"

"Ya Tuan Kim Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End...**_

.

.

Hai hai!

Ini ff yang aku bilang itu, karena ada beberapa yang suka GS jadi aku post deh. Maaf ya kalau gak bagus. Ini ff lama banget di laptop, ff jadoel wkwkwk. Jujur ini aku ngedit ajah seharian gegara kata-kata yang dulu aku gunain itu super super alay sampe sampe aku ngakak sendiri bacanya.

Ini ff belom pernah aku post dimanapun koq, jadi baru disini doang. Dan ending nya emang kaya gitu. Jadi jangan hukum aku yaa karena ngebuat ami tersakiti disini, dulu tuh aku paling suka nulis ff yang sad sad gitu. Tapi ini endingnya gak sedih kan? Ini happy ending koq

Ini ff oneshoot jadi gak ada terusannya, emang udah cukup sampe disini. Sekian dan terimakasih wkwkwkwk.

Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Karena typo adalah pemanis dalam sebuah cerita wkwkwkwk. Annyeong, tunggu ff ku selanjutnya, dan tunggu ff ku yang berchapter, doain ajah biar bisa update cepet.

Terima Kasih

NiniSoo1288


	2. Sequel! Meet Again

**Meet Again Sequel IOHaH**

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)

Warning : GS (Genderswitch)

Note : Ini ff squel dari ff ku yang **I Only Had a Heart**

 **-DI HARAPKAN BACA FF YANG SEBELUMNYA, UNTUK KEMBALI MENGINGAT CERITANYA-**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.** Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

 **oOo-** **oOo-oOo**

 ** _"Masih pantaskah aku berharap untuk bisa kembali kepadamu?" –Jongin-_**

 **oOo-** **oOo-oOo**

Kyungsoo mencuci wajahnya dengan kasar di _washtafel_ , berkali-kali dia menghembuskan nafasnya. Dan sudah kesekian kalinya dia menepuk pipinya dengan keras membuat sahabatnya, Cassandra mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lagi berbohong dengan ku Kyungsoo? Kau pernah punya hubungan dengan Tuan Kim?"

Menundukan wajahnya Kyungsoo berucap lirih. "Ya"

"Suatu hubungan yang cukup serius?"

"Sangat serius sehingga terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk di kenang"

"Sepasang kekasih? Atau mantan Suami?"

"Hanya sepasang kekasih. Cassandra aku mohon padamu, jangan katakan semua ini kepada orang tua ku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka khawatir. Aku ingin mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk perusahaan ayah"

"Apa yang kau maksud, dengan tahu nya ayah mu bisa saja kerja sama ini di batalkan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi, sudah banyak yang membatalkan kerja sama karena kelalaian ku. Maka aku akan memanfaatkan nya untuk ini"

Cassandra memegang bahu Kyungsoo. "Kau yakin? Dengan hubungan masa lalu kalian? Apa kau sanggup?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mantap, walau di hatinya masih ada keraguan setidaknya dia harus meyakinkan sahabatnya.

 **oOo-** **oOo-oOo**

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di koridor perusahaannya, hari ini dia ada rapat dengan Jongin terkait soal kerja sama yang mereka lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang merengek sambil memegang kaki seorang pria.

" _Appa_ aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin bersama _halmeoni_ saja. Appa ayo pulang ke Korea" rengek seorang anak kecil dengan bahasa Korea nya sambil berderai air mata.

"Taeoh _appa_ sibuk, jangan ganggu _appa_. Jika sudah selesai _appa_ akan menuruti kemauan mu. Jadi pulanglah ke hotel bersama Bibi Kang" jawab pria yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau bersama bibi, aku ingin ikut _appa_ saja"

" _Appa_ harus menghadiri rapat sayang, kali ini saja tolong mengerti" tanpa ingin mendengar rengekan anak kecil itu lagi Jongin pergi.

Tetapi anak kecil yang di kenal bernama Taeoh mengejarnya dan memegang kakinya erat. Tangisan Taeoh semakin keras membuat orang yang berada di koridor sontak melihat ke arah mereka. Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dia berjalan mendekati dua pria yang berbeda usia tersebut.

Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan Taeoh dan membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya kaget. Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah. "Hai adik kecil. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Dengan senggukannya sehabis menangis Taeoh menjawab. "Kim Taeoh"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Baik, aku akan memanggilmu Taeoh. Kamu anak dari Tuan Kim Jongin?"

Taeoh mengangguk kecil.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum walau kali ini senyum yang di tunjukan adalah senyum kepahitan. Taeoh adalah anak Jongin dengan Krystal. "Kalau aku boleh tanya kenapa kamu menangis?"

Taeoh yang awalnya masih memeluk kaki Jongin, sekarang melepaskan kaki Jongin dan menghadap sepenuhnya kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin ikut appa tapi tidak boleh, aku tidak mau bersama bibi Kang lebih baik aku pulang ke Korea disana ada nenek"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sunnguh dia merasa sangat gemas dengan Taeoh. "Hm, ini perusahaan ku bisa saja aku meperbolehkan mu ikut tapi harus ada satu syarat"

"Apa?" Taeoh merasa tertarik atas tawaran Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tidak boleh berisik dan menangis jika sudah berada di sebuah ruangan nanti. Kamu harus tenang dan tidak boleh mengganggu"

"Apa aku boleh bermain _game_?"

"Boleh, tapi tidak boleh berisik"

"Aku tidak pernah berisik jika bermain _game_ "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh ikut. Perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau boleh memanggil ku bibi Do jika kau mau"

"Bagaimana jika _noona_?"

"Kyungsoo _Noona_?" Tanya balik Kyungsoo dengan senang karena masih ada yang mau memanggilnya Noona di umur nya yang sekarang.

Taeoh menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh memanggil ku _Noona_ "

Taeoh memainkan ujung bajunya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat gemas, karena dia terlihat seperti anjing kecil. " _Noona_. Aku ingin di gendong"

"Taeoh jangan keterlaluan. Biar _appa_ yang menggendong mu" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menginterupsi pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Kim" Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi, dan itu membuat Jongin terpaku. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia merasa terjatuh atas pesona Kyungsoo. "Ayo Taeoh" Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya menyambut Taeoh, dengan senang hati Taeoh memeluk leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menggendong Taeoh dengan kedua lengannya.

Disepanjang jalan menuju ruang rapat, Kyungsoo harus mendengar Taeoh yang tak hentinya berceloteh, memuji Kyungsoo cantik, Kyungsoo baik atau berceloteh menceritakan Nenek dan Kakek nya. Tapi yang lebih membingungkan, Taeoh tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Ibunya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa tidak berhak untuk menanyakan masalah pribadi keluarga mereka.

 **oOo-** **oOo-oOo**

 **.**

"Anak yang tadi pagi kau bawa keruang rapat bukankah anaknya Kim Jongin?" Tanya Cassandra sambil menatap Kyungsoo intens.

Mereka sedang berada di restoran tapi sedari tadi yang makan hanya Cassandra, dan Kyungsoo hanya berdiam dengan tangan yang aktif mengaduk makanannya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari orang yang berada di depannya, Cassandra pun pindah duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo keras. Dengan wajah yang bingung Kyungsoo menatap Cassandra. "Aku sedang berbicara denganmu" ujar Cassandra sambil kembali ke kursi sebelumnya.

"Ah, maaf aku sedang tidak fokus"

"Semenjak bertemu dengan Jongin kau jadi lebih sering melamun. Tadi aku bertanya padamu, anak yang kau bawa keruang rapat, itu anak Jongin kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tangannya meraih gelas berisi air yang berada di depannya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali dengannya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Cassandra dengan matanya yang membulat. Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menenangkannya. Sungguh, tidak ada maksud lain dari apa yang aku lakukan tadi pagi"

Cassandra menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. "Mungkin kau memang berniat seperti itu. Tapi kau tidak tahu presepsi apa yang bersarang di pikiran Jongin"

"Lalu apa aku harus diam saja melihat seorang anak berumur 4 tahun menangis dengan kencang sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya?"

"Bukan seperti itu Kyungsoo, biarlah itu menjadi urusan Jongin. Cobalah untuk tidak ikut campur kembali. Bukankah kau ingin melupakannya? Maka coba buat dirimu menjauh dari dia"

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku juga ingin seperti itu Sandra, tapi sungguh hati ini kadang tidak singkron dengan otakku"

"Aku paham apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Jadi, apakah kita harus membatalkan kerja sama ini? Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mu seperti ini terus Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya"

 **oOo-** **oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Mungkin untuk kali ini Kyungsoo membenarkan apa yang di katakan sahabatnya Cassandra tentang dirinya yang ikut andil dalam menenangkan Taeoh seminggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi mencoba menghindar kepada Jongin, tentu saja faktornya karena Taeoh. Sudah seminggu anak itu selalu saja datang ke kantor nya hanya untuk bertemu atau makan siang bersama. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin, soal kenapa tidak melarang anaknya untuk tidak terus bertemu Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo paham Taeoh memiliki sifat keras kepala dan Kyungsoo memaklumi Taeoh karena dia hanya anak kecil yang kemauannya harus dituruti.

Sekarang dia sedang meletakan kepalanya di meja kerjanya. Baru saja Jongin menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau Taeoh ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan Kyungsoo sadar dalam nada suara Jongin yang seperti merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mencegah anaknya. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat lelah, bukan lelah karena pekerjaan nya tapi lelah karena harus mengontrol hatinya agar tidak jatuh kepada Jongin untuk kedua kalinya.

Memukul kepalanya sendiri Kyungsoo bergumam. "Sadarlah, dia sudah mempunyai istri. Apa kau berniat untuk merusak kebahagiaan mereka?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah nya. Menjadi seorang _antagonis_ tidak pernah terpikirkan di dalam hidupnya, dan Kyungsoo pun tidak menginginkan itu.

Pintu ruangan Kyungsoo di ketuk, dan muncul lah Cassandra dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Kyungsoo sudah hapal pasti sebentar lagi sahabatnya itu akan memarahinya. "Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan seorang Kim Brengsek Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mendesah sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari meja kerjanya. "Aku tahu, dan aku merasa menyesal sekarang"

Cassandra berdecih. "Menyesal sekarang? Kemarin kemana saja? Sekarang anak itu sudah ada di depan bersama dengan ayah brengsek nya"

Hey, Kyungsoo heran dengan sahabatnya ini. Sebenarnya siapa yang di sakiti? Kyungsoo atau Cassandra? Kenapa justru yang memendam kebencian itu justru Cassandra. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan Jongin dengan sebutan 'Brengsek', tapi Cassandra dalam satu waktu sudah dua kali mengatakan Jongin 'Brengsek'.

"Baiklah, biarkan dia masuk"

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa beralasan jika kau sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa ditemui, bagaimana?"

"Dan berakhir dengan Taeoh diam di depan gedung kantor hingga malam menjelang untuk menunggu ku selesai bekerja?" Tanya Kyungsoo sarkastik. Ini memang sudah pernah terjadi, hari itu Kyungsoo sungguh sangat sibuk untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa bertemu Taeoh. Dan siapa sangka ternyata Taeoh menunggu nya di depan gedung kantornya dengan muka yang sudah memucat karena udara dingin ditemani seorang perempuan yang sering disebut Taeoh 'Bibi Kang', untung saja Taeoh tidak sampai terjatuh sakit.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini?"

"Biarlah ini berjalan sebagaimana semestinya. Aku tidak bisa menghindar, itu akan semakin terlihat seperti orang yang pengecut"

Cassandra menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, biar ku panggil anak itu" setelah itu Cassandra keluar dan di gantikan Taeoh dengan Jongin yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menyambut Taeoh sambil berjalan kearah anak itu dan berlutut di depannya. "Hai Taeoh bagaimana kabar mu untuk hari ini?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana dengan _noona_?"

"Aku juga baik. Ada apa Taeoh ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan menatap wajah Taeoh yang sialnya sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan _noona_. Apa _noona_ sangat sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku. Kita bisa bermain hari ini" ujar Kyungsoo dengan masih menunjukan senyum terbaiknya.

Taeoh menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap ayah nya. " _Appa_ boleh kembali bekerja. Nanti _appa_ bisa jemput aku disini"

"Baiklah, jangan nakal dan menyusahkan Nona Do ya" ujar Jongin sambil mengacak rambut anaknya.

Setelah lama berlutut, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Pandangan mereka terkunci, Kyungsoo bisa melihat tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam itu dari mata Jongin. Dengan cepat dia memutuskan pandangnnya, tidak ingin lagi terjatuh dalam tatapan mata itu.

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kepada anda soal Taeoh yang sedikit menyusahkan anda. Mungkin lain kali saya bisa mencegahnya, sekali lagi maafkan saya Nona Do dan terima kasih"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Iya Tuan Kim" setelah itu Jongin keluar dari ruangannya. Kyungsoo mendesah lega, satu ruangan bersama Jongin sama saja menyiksa hatinya. Mereka memang masih menggunakan bahasa formal ketika berbicara, dan itu juga sebagai peringatan bagi Kyungsoo kalau sekarang mereka hanya berstatus sebagai rekan kerja.

 **oOo-** **oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih termenung di kamarnya sambil memikirkan kembali percakapannya dengan Taeoh siang tadi. Dia masih sedikit bingung apa yang di maksud Taeoh dengan mengatakan, _'Aku tidak punya eomma, aku hanya punya appa'_. Siang tadi Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya terhadap keluarga Jongin. Dan keputusan untuk bertanya dengan Taeoh pun sudah bulat.

Akhirnya dia bertanya kepada anak kecil itu perihal soal ibunya yang Kyungsoo kenal bernama Krystal. Tapi ini di luar ekspetasi Kyungsoo, anak kecil itu menjawab demikian. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo pun sedang bertarung dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan lain yang bersarang di otaknya yang sedari tadi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Apa Krystal meninggal setelah melahirkan Taeoh?

Apa Jongin dan Krystal bercerai disaat Taeoh masih sangat kecil, sehingga anak itu tidak mengenali ibunya?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. "Ayolah itu bahkan bukan urusan ku, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran begini?" mengambil ponsel nya dan dengan cepat menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo menunggu telfon nya diangkat, akhirnya terdengar suara dari sambungannya.

 _"Ada apa?"_ terdengar suara Cassandra yang serak, pertanda dia sudah tertidur dan terganggu akan panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Sandra aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu"

 _"Apa? Cepat katakan aku sangat mengantuk"_

"Bisakah kau mencarikan profil Kim Jongin?"

 _"Maksudmu?"_ kali ini suara Cassandra terdengar lebih jelas. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah terduduk dengan kesadaran penuh setelah mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang istri nya Jongin"

 _"Hey, kenapa kau sekarang tertarik dengan kehidupannya? Untuk ini aku tidak mau. Dan jika kau membayar seseorang untuk melakukannya. Aku akan mengadukan hal ini kepada ayahmu agar kerja sama kita dengan Jongin di batalkan"_

Kyungsoo tahu kalau sahabatnya ini tidak pernah main-main dalam ucapannya. Maka dari itu dia harus merelakan rasa penasarannya yang tak akan pernah terjawab. "Aku hanya bingung setelah Taeoh mengatakan kalau dia tidak mempunyai ibu"

 _"Lalu apa urusannya dengan mu kalau dia tidak punya ibu? Kau ingin menjadi ibunya?"_ Tanya Cassandra dengan suara datarnya.

"Yak! Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku merasa penasaran dan kasihan kepada Taeoh"

 _"Sekali lagi ku ingatkan padamu, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan dia bukan siapa-siapa mu lagi. Sekarang status kau dengan dia hanya sebatas rekan kerja tidak lebih. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk bisa kembali kepadanya. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku lah orang pertama yang akan menentangnya"_

"Aku mengerti, baiklah. _Good Night_ " Kyungsoo mematikan sambungannya dan mendesah. Benar apa yang di katakan Cassandra kalau itu bukan lagi urusannya.

 **oOo-** **oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang rapat setelah melewati nya dengan sangat membosankan, tapi dia harus mengerjakan itu semua demi kerja sama nya dengan Jongin. Dia berniat untuk segera makan siang bersama sahabatnya. Saat berjalan di koridor kantornya Kyungsoo di kejutkan oleh keahadiran seseorang yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal. Matanya terbelalak menatap seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum di depannya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi pria itu berlari dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sungguh"

Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan kagetnya sehingga dia tidak membalas pelukan dan ucapan pria itu.

Pria ini membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo sambil mengirup dalam-dalam aroma Kyungsoo yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Sehun?" setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan membalas pelukan pria yang di kenal bernama Sehun. "Sejak kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kejutan?"

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun pelan. "Aku jadi tidak menjemputmu di bandara"

"Tidak apa-apa Soo, sungguh. Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau kepulangan ku secara mendadak?"

"Tentu saja, bukan kah kau yang mengatakannya kalau kau akan pulang bulan besok?"

Sehun tertawa sambil menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang merona dengan lembut. "Kau mau tahu alasan ku, kenapa kepulangku mendadak?"

"Apa?"

"Karena aku sudah sangat merindukanmu" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya. "Berhenti merayu Sehun"

"Kenapa? Aku suka saat pipimu merona, karena kau terlihat manis" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo membelalak. "Yak! Sehun kita di tempat umum"

"Aku tahu"

"Ekhm" Cassandra yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Kyungsoo perutku sudah lapar sekali"

Sehun tertawa dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu. "Hey Sandra kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Jangan harap Tuan Sehun yang terhormat" Cassandra segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo pergi menjauh dari Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa sambil berlari menyusul keduanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada mata yang sedari tadi memandang mereka dengan tatapan sarat akan sakit. Dialah Kim Jongin.

 **oOo** **-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan memasuki apartemennya, dia berjalan menuju kamar dan melihat Taeoh yang sedang tertidur. Jongin menghampiri anaknya dan mencium keningnya lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya Jongin berbaring di samping Taeoh dengan lengan yang di jadikan sebagai bentalan kepalanya. Merasa terganggu Taeoh terbangun dan melihat ayahnya sedang menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan yang kosong. Taeoh mendekat dan memeluk ayahnya. Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan anaknya.

" _Appa_ besok aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo noona ya?"

"Tidak sayang. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Kenapa? Aku rindu dengan Kyungsoo _noona_ "

"Kau tidak boleh bergantung kepada orang lain Taeoh. Dia hanya rekan kerja appa, kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya"

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari ayahnya membuat Taeoh kecewa lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan badannya memunggungi Jongin.

"Taeoh tolong jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu? Kau membuat appa pusing"

"Aku tidak punya _eomma_ , dan aku mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Kyungsoo _noona_ sama seperti teman-teman ku dapatkan dari _eomma_ nya"

Jongin terdiam mendengar jawaban dari anaknya, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud membuat anaknya sedih. Dan dia juga tidak menyangka kalau Taeoh berpikir seperti itu. "Tapi Taeoh sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jika kau terus menemui Kyungsoo di jam kerjanya, maka kau akan membuat pekerjaan Kyungsoo terbengkalai"

"Maka dari itu aku sudah mengatakan kepada _appa_ , untuk membawa Kyungsoo _noona_ saat pulang kerja sekalian makan malam bersama"

"Tidak semudah itu sayang, Kyungsoo punya kekasih itu akan membuat kekasih Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman"

" _Appa_ selalu saja beralasan"

" _Appa_ tidak beralasan itu memang benar"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu _eomma_ "

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Sudah malam, kau harus tidur Taeoh"

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, Taeoh memang sudah kembali tidur tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Dia memikirkan kembali perkataan anaknya, pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran Jongin.

Apa selama ini Taeoh tidak merasa bahagia?

Jongin sangat paham walaupun dia melimpahkan seluruh kasih sayang nya selama ini kepada Taeoh tapi dia tidak bisa menggantikan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Dan itu membuat Jongin tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

 **oOo** **-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

" _Appa_ kau yakin?" sudah kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo bertanya kepada ayahnya soal keputusan ayahnya untuk kembali bekerja memimpin perusahaannya.

"Sangat yakin Kyungsoo"

" _Appa_ , Kyungsoo janji akan bekerja dengan baik agar kerja sama ini berjalan dengan lancar. _Appa_ tidak perlu kembali bekerja, percayalah padaku _appa_ , aku bisa memimpin perusahaan _appa_ "

"Kau memang sudah bekerja sangat baik sayang, appa tidak bermasalah dalam kualitas pekerjaanmu. Karena _appa_ yakin anak appa ini sangat pintar"

"Lalu apa yang membuat _appa_ memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja?"

" _Appa_ hanya ingin memberikan liburan untuk mu, _appa_ yakin pasti kau sangat pusing memikirkan perusahaan. Ada baiknya kau liburan, pergilah bersama Sehun"

"Tidak, aku merasa tidak seperti itu _appa_. Aku sangat menikmati pekerjaan ku. Pasti ada alasan lain kan? Katakan pada ku _appa_ "

"Kerja sama yang kau jalin bersama dengan Kim Jongin kan?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, dia sudah berfikir pasti akan mengarah kesitu. Tidak mungkin ayahnya sangat bersikeras untuk ingin kembali bekerja, karena Kyungsoo tahu ayahnya harus banyak istirahat di umurnya yang sudah menua. " _Appa_ aku yakinkan kepadamu. Jika aku baik-baik saja, soal masa lalu aku dengannya itu sudah berlalu dan aku tidak akan menyangkut pautkan itu kepada pekerjaan ku. Percayalah pada ku _appa_ "

"Ini bukan masalah pekerjaan Kyungsoo, sungguh _appa_ tidak berpikir seperti itu. _Appa_ hanya khawatir kau akan merasa bersedih dan mengingat nya lagi. _Appa_ tidak ingin jika dia kembali merebut mu lagi dari _appa_ dan _eomma_. Karena _appa_ tidak akan main-main jika dia sampai mengambil mu kembali"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluk ayahnya. " _Appa_ tenang saja aku sudah menjadi Kyungsoo yang kuat sekarang. Jadi _appa_ tidak perlu lagi khawatir soal itu"

 **oOo** **-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Setelah melewati berbagai rangkaian untuk kerja sama mereka, akhirnya hari ini mereka harus bernafas lega karena kerja sama yang mereka jalin berjalan dengan lancar. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo mengajak para karyawan yang bersangkutan untuk mengadakan pesta malam ini. Dan untuk menghormati Jongin, dia juga mengajak Jongin untuk bergabung kedalam acara ini. Tanpa ragu, Jongin menyetujui ajakan Kyungsoo.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, merayakan keberhasilan ini dengan makan-makan. Kyungsoo dari awal memang tidak berniat untuk minum minuman yang beralkohol, karena dia sadar, dia sangat tidak bisa toleransi terhadap alkohol. Tetapi sahabatnya Cassandra sudah hampir tidak sadar kan diri, karena sedari tadi sahabatnya itu tidak berhenti untuk meminum wine.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sebagian karyawan nya dengan kondisi sama mengenaskannya seperti Cassandra. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya terhenti pada Jongin yang masih minum wine padahal kondisi pria itu juga sudah sangat berantakan.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan merebut gelas berisi wine yang ingin kembali di teguk pria itu.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sayu karena mabuk. Jongin tersenyum lalu sebelah tangannya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Kyungsoo berdiri lalu mengeluarkan ponsel nya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun untuk segera membawa Cassandra pulang, sementara dia harus membawa Jongin pergi dari sini.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa memasukan Jongin ke dalam mobil nya. Menghembuskan nafas kasar dia segera berjalan ke kursi kemudi untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana Jongin tinggal selama ini di Paris. Maka dari itu dia lebih memilih membawa Jongin pulang ke apartemen pribadi nya. Dia tahu, ini mungkin tindakan yang salah dan jika Cassandra tahu akan hal ini. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan mendapat kan sebuah ocehan panjang dari sahabatnya itu.

Setelah sampai di gedung apartemennya, dia meminta bantuan kepada penjaga apartemennya untuk membawa Jongin yang sedang mabuk, karena sungguh dia tidak bisa membawa Jongin yang mabuk hingga lantai 7, lantai dimana apartemen nya berada.

Setelah meletakan Jongin di kasur nya, Kyungsoo mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada penjaga yang sudah membantunya. Kyungsoo pergi keluar kamar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lengket.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali menghampiri Jongin yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat melihat Jongin yang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur.

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menghampiri Jongin. "Jongin" panggil nya dengan suara lirih.

Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum. "Sayang, kemarilah"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Jongin memanggil nya sayang? Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Atau jangan-jangan Jongin menganggap jika dia Krystal. Bisa saja kan, mengingat kondisi Jongin yang sekarang sedang mabuk.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam, Jongin kembali memanggil Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo kenapa kau diam disitu? Kemarilah"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya atas panggilan Jongin yang menyebutkan namanya, jadi benar Jongin memanggilnya bukan karena dia menganggap Kyungsoo adalah Krystal.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membelalakan matanya saat Jongin menangkup kedua sisi wajah nya dengan kedua telapak tangan pria itu. Bahkan kini Jongin sudah mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan lembut yang Jongin berikan untuknya.

Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa Jongin melakukan ini? Apa maksud Jongin melakukan ini? Biasanya, apa yang dilakukan orang yang sedang mabuk itu lebih jujur di banding saat dia tersadar.

Tapi semua lamunan Kyungsoo buyar, saat Jongin menempelkan kedua belah bibir nya diatas kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, menatap Jongin yang sekarang sudah menutup kedua matanya. Saat Kyungsoo ingin mendorong Jongin menjauh, namun pria itu sudah lebih dulu menahan tengkuk nya dan mulai melumat bibir nya dengan lembut.

Jongin melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian, awalnya Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak membalas. Namun semakin lama ciuman Jongin semakin menuntut, membuat Kyungsoo terlena dan mulai membalas lumatan Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir Kyungsoo pelan, membuat Kyungsoo membuka kedua belah bibir nya dan di manfaatkan oleh Jongin untuk segera melesakan lidah nya kedalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Mencari keberadan lidah Kyungsoo, setelah menemukannya Jongin segera melilitkan lidah nya dengan lidah Kyungsoo.

"Hnghh" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin. Ini salah, semua ini sangat salah.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan kini bibir nya beralih mengecup leher Kyungsoo dengan sensual. Menjilatnya, lalu mengingitnya memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan kekuatan penuh, dan kini tubuh mereka berjarak atas dorongan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Nafas Kyungsoo terengah lalu menatap Jongin. "Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin kembali mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kyungsoo, aku mencintai mu. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat melihat air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo balik menangkup wajah Jongin dan menghapus air mata pria itu. "Jongin ini semua salah. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun"

Air mata Jongin semakin deras mengaliri pipi nya. "Aku mencintai mu Kyungsoo, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Justru kau yang pergi meninggalkan ku Jongin, kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah aku yang jahat disini?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya nya.

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu" Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berulang ulang, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan nafas nya saat merasakan hembusan teratur nafas Jongin di lehernya. Dengan lembut dia membaringkan tubuh Jongin di kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya dan segera pergi dari kamarnya. Mungkin untuk malam ini dia harus tidur di sofa, karena dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin yang tidur di sofa.

 **oOo** **-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Jongin mengerang saat merasakan kepalanya yang sangat sakit. Dengan cepat dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan dia mendapati kalau ini bukanlah kamar hotel yang selama ini dia tempati. Dengan cepat Jongin berdiri dan keluar dari kamar, namun langkah nya terhenti saat mencium harum masakan yang membuat perut nya berbunyi.

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan ke arah dapur, dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang memunggungi nya. Seketika mata nya membulat saat mengetahui siapa pemilik tubuh mungil itu.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan masakannya, segera membalikan tubuhnya berniat untuk membangunkan Jongin. Namun dia terkejut saat melihat Jongin sudah berdiri mematung di dekat meja makan. Dengan tersenyum, Kyungsoo membawa masakannya ke meja makan dan meletakannya disana.

"Kau sudah bangun? Duduklah aku memasakan mu Bibimbap dan ayam madu. Tapi, aku tidak cukup yakin dengan rasanya, karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak memasaknya"

Jongin berjalan mendekat dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kepala mu masih sakit?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah lebih baik"

"Ah tidak apa kan kita berbicara informal jika di luar kantor?"

Jongin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja"

"Baiklah, selamat makan. Jika tidak enak katakan saja, aku akan mengganti nya dengan makanan lain"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya lalu mulai memakan makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Dan rasanya masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, masakan Kyungsoo memang yang paling terbaik. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan masakan Kyungsoo. Dan dia sangat bahagia saat ini, bisa kembali mencicipi nya.

"Apa rasa nya aneh?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut sambil menatap Jongin.

Jongin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini sangat lezat"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Terima kasih"

"Justru aku yang terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menolong ku dan memasakan ku ini"

"Tidak masalah, aku juga merindukan makanan Korea"

Butuh beberapa menit untuk menghabiskan makanan nya, dan kini Jongin sedang memandang Kyungsoo yang masih menyantap makanannya. "Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Katakan lah"

"Maukah kau kembali kepada ku?"

Seketika Kyungsoo tersedak oleh makanan yang sedang di makannya. Dengan cepat dia menyambar segelas air yang ada di depannya, dan meneguk nya habis. Setelah itu dia menatap Jongin tidak percaya. "Jongin jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyungsoo, ayo kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi"

"Jongin, aku tidak ingin sakit untuk kedua kalinya"

"Aku berjanji pada mu jika aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berjanji seperti itu, sedangkan sekarang kau sudah mempunyai orang lain Jongin? Kau mempunyai istri di rumah, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Krystal?"

"Aku sudah bercerai dengannya Kyungsoo. Aku membuat kesalahan lagi untuk kedua kalinya, tapi aku tidak menyesalinya untuk yang kedua"

"Kalian bercerai? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih mencintai mu Kyungsoo. Aku bodoh, sungguh aku sangat menyesal saat tahu dimana hari itu kau pergi meninggalkan ku. Aku merasa separuh hidup ku hilang, aku kehilangan arah, aku merasa tersesat Kyungsoo. Dan aku sadar, jika sebenarnya hati ku masih milik mu bukan milik Krystal"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, disaat kau sudah menjalin suatu hubungan yang sangat lama dengan nya" intonasi suara Kyungsoo meninggi. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Jongin ucapkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang aku mengetahui nya bahwa rasa yang aku miliki untuk Krystal, hanyalah rasa pelampiasan. Karena saat itu, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pembuatan novel mu. Aku juga berpikir ini tidak akan berdampak buruk pada hubungan kita, tapi semua di luar kendali ku. Saat itu aku mabuk, dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi selain aku terbangun dengan Krystal yang berada di samping ku dalam keadaan tanpa busana"

Kyungsoo menangis. "Tolong jangan bicarakan ini lagi, aku tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Saat aku menikahi Krystal, setelah nya aku berkunjung ke apartemen lagi. Tapi saat itu aku harus benar-benar menerima kenyataan jika kau sudah pergi meninggalkan ku"

"Untuk apa aku bertahan, jika kau sendiri yang memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita"

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo, disaat itu aku sedang kalut. Tiba-tiba Krystal mengatakan jika dia hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawaban ku. Maka dari itu, tanpa berpikir kesekian kalinya aku berbicara seperti itu, dan aku sangat menyesalinya"

"Dan sekarang semua sudah berakhir Jongin, sekalipun saat itu kau tidak mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, mungkin aku tetap akan pergi. Karena aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, untuk tetap tinggal saat seseorang yang kau cintai sudah memiliki pendamping hidup yang sesungguhnya"

"Setelah kepergian mu, aku terpuruk, aku merasa kehilangan jiwa ku. Aku tidak memperdulikan siapapun, selain bekerja untuk menghilangkan rasa penyesalan di dalam diri ku. Aku tahu ini salah, disaat itu Krystal sangat membutuhkan ku apalagi disaat-saat masa kehamilannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo, setiap aku melihat Krystal rasa bersalah dan menyesal dalam diri ku kepada mu selalu hadir. Maka dari itu setelah Taeoh lahir, kami memutuskan untuk bercerai"

"Dan sekarang kau meminta ku untuk kembali padamu? Semua sudah berubah Jongin. Semua tidak lagi sama seperti dulu"

"Apa karena pria bernama Sehun? Kau sudah punya Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehun adalah adik angkat ku. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan lebih selain kakak dan adik"

Jongin tahu ini jahat, tapi entah dia merasa lega medengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Maka kembali lah padaku Kyungsoo, dan aku berjanji untuk tidak kembali menyakiti mu"

Hati Kyungsoo ingin berteriak 'Iya' tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengutamakan hati untuk kali ini. "Bagaimana bisa kau berjanji disaat janji terdahulu saja kau tidak bisa menepatinya. Kau ingat apa yang kau janjikan pada ku saat itu? Kau ingin menikahi ku disaat aku bersedia ikut dengan mu ke Korea. Lalu nyatanya apa?"

Jongin meneteskan air matanya. "Aku tahu, maka dari itu beri aku kesempatan untuk menepatinya sekarang. Jika kau bersedia untuk kembali kepada ku, maka hari ini aku ingin menemui orang tua mu untuk melamar mu"

Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ku mohon Kyungsoo, kembalilah pada ku. Kau jangan khawatir untuk masalah Taeoh, justru dia sangat menyayangi mu. Dan dia pasti sangat bahagia jika kau akan menjadi ibu nya"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin jika kau akan mendapat penerimaan dari orang tua ku. Mereka sangat membenci mu"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar orang tua mu mengizinkan ku untuk menikahi mu"

"Jongin, dapatkah aku percaya lagi kepada mu untuk kali ini?" Kyungsoo menyerah, akal sehat dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Dan dia lebih memilih untuk mengedepankan kata hatinya.

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Ya Kyungsoo percayalah pada ku, untuk kali ini aku benar-benar berjanji untuk membahagia kan mu. Aku sudah cukup sadar, bagaimana sakit nya kehilangan dirimu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. "Ya, aku mau Jongin"

Dengan hati yang bahagia Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Menciumi pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo, aku akan menjaga kepercayaan mu"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu beralih menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibir nya dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

 **oOo** **-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kediaman rumah orang tua Kyungsoo. Saat sudah sampai di pintu masuk Jongin harus menerima hadiah pukulan dari Sehun yang telak mengenai pipinya.

"Brengsek, kau bawa kemana Kyungsoo" teriak Sehun marah.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Sehun yang kembali ingin memukul Jongin yang sudah tersungkur di lantai. "Sehun cukup"

"Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada mu Kyungsoo?" Sehun menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun. Justru aku yang membawa Jongin tadi malam"

"Kyungsoo" panggil Cassandra yang berlari dari dalam rumah dan diikuti langkah kaki lainnya, itu adalah kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

Cassandra menatap Kyungsoo, dan mencoba meneliti jika sahabat nya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" itu suara dari Tuan Do yang sangat dingin.

" _Appa_ ada yang ingin Jongin sampaikan, maka dari itu lebih baik kita harus duduk terlebih dahulu"

Mereka semua pergi keruang depan yang terdapat sofa. Lalu segera mendudukan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin, untuk menyemangati pria itu. Dia tahu, Jongin sangat gugup.

Kini mereka semua kembali melihat ke arah Jongin. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun sarkas.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap kedua orang tua Kyungsoo dan duduk di depannya. "Paman, bibi sebelum nya maaf jika dahulu saya sudah membuat kekacauan di keluarga ini. Tapi kedatangan saya hari ini, ingin meminta izin kepada kalian untuk menikahi anak kalian Kyungsoo"

Sehun bangun dari duduknya, dan dengan cepat mencengkram kerah kemeja Jongin. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan bajingan" umpat Sehun marah.

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun di kemeja Jongin. "Sehun tenanglah, biarkan Jongin menyelesaikan pembicaraannya"

Awalnya Sehun tidak bergeming, namun dengan sedikit bantuan dari Cassandra akhirnya Sehun mau melepaskan cengkramannya.

Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada kedua orang tua yang ada di depannya. "Untuk kali ini saya berjanji akan membahagiakan Kyungsoo dan tidak akan menyakitinya lagi"

Sehun berdecih. "Berhenti membual brengsek"

Melihat keterdiaman kedua orang tuanya, membuat Kyungsoo berinsiatif untuk membantu Jongin. " _Appa_ , _eomma_ izinkan aku bersama dengannya lagi. Untuk kali ini percayalah pada nya jika dia tidak lagi menyakitiku, atau jika dia kembali menyakitiku kalian boleh melakukan apa saja kepadanya, aku akan menerima itu"

Jongin menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Cassandra bawa Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya, dan Sehun bawa pria ini pergi dari hadapan ku" ujar Tuan Do mutlak tidak terbantah.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. " _Appa_ " teriak Kyungsoo saat tubuhnya sudah di tarik oleh Cassandra menjauhi Jongin. " _Appa_ kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, _appa_ biarkan aku bersamanya, aku masih mencintainya _appa_ " teriak Kyungsoo, sambil mencoba memberontak atas pegangan sahabatnya yang sialnya sangat kuat. "Lepaskan aku"

Sedangkan Sehun kini sudah menyeret tubuh Jongin keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo di kurung di dalam kamar nya, dan dia hanya terus menangis memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Bahkan dia tidak dibiarkan untuk memegang ponsel nya.

 **oOo** **-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari Kyungsoo terkurung dalam kamarnya, 3 kali dalam sehari maid membuka pintu kamarnya hanya untuk memberi nya makan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak memakan apapun yang di bawakan maid untuknya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tenang memikirkan Jongin, dia takut ayahnya melakukan sesuatu hal kepada Jongin. Mengingat ini bukanlah Korea, pasti Jongin tidak membawa banyak _bodyguard_.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis memikirkan keadaan Jongin dan juga Taeoh. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar pintunya terbuka dan menampakan Cassandra dengan Sehun yang berjalan masuk.

Cassandra menghembuskan nafas nya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya dia kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. "Kyungsoo makanlah, sampai kapan kau ingin seperti ini terus?"

"Sampai orang tua ku mengizinkan ku untuk bersama Jongin"

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil Kyungsoo" itu suara Sehun yang berkata dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini Sehun" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Kau juga tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu" teriak balik Sehun.

"Sehun" Cassandra mencoba menengahi.

"Apa kau tahu? Apa kau pernah menatap ku sekali saja sebagai seorang pria? Bukan, sebagai adik angkat mu"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan berlinang air mata. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu, jika selama ini aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita bukan sebagai kakak angkat ku"

"Sehun" panggil Cassandra, mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. "Jangan bercanda Do Sehun"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan marga itu. Karena itu membuat ku sakit" Sehun menghembuskan nafas nya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintai mu Kyungsoo, sejak saat pertemuan pertama kita disaat kau pulang dari Korea, aku sudah merasakan rasa ini. Tapi, kau tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu kan?"

"Maaf Sehun, tapi aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai adik ku. Tidak lebih dari itu"

"Aku tahu, aku sudah sangat tahu. Aku juga tidak memaksa mu untuk membalas perasaan ku, tapi aku mohon Kyungsoo jangan kembali padanya. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Itu sangat menyakitiku, disini aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi dengan tega dia menyakitimu"

"Dia tidak akan pernah menyakitiku lagi Sehun, maka dari itu aku menerima nya kembali"

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi?"

"Dia sudah berjanji untuk segera menikahi ku. Dan aku percaya kepada nya, aku sangat mencintainya, Sehun"

Sehun menghapus air yang jatuh dari matanya, lalu berbalik pergi keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis, sedangkan Cassandra hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ini yang aku takutkan akan terjadi Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang semua sudah terjadi, aku tidak bisa lagi mencegahnya"

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. "Sandra bantu aku, bantu aku untuk menyakinkan kepada orang tua ku"

"Berjanji dahulu kepadaku, jika kau tidak akan lagi sakit dan menangis"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Dia juga berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti ku lagi"

Cassandra menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Akan aku coba bicarakan dengan ibu mu"

"Terima kasih Sandra" Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya dengan sangat erat.

 **oOo** **-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Malam harinya disaat Kyungsoo sedang melamun memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakan ibunya yang berjalan kearah nya.

"Soo-ya" panggil Nyonya Do pelan.

Kyungsoo tetap terdiam, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Eomma_ akan bertanya kepada mu. Apa kau mencinta nya?"

Kini Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ibunya. Dengan mantap Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya _eomma_ "

"Apa kau akan bahagia jika bersamanya?"

"Ya"

"Berjanji pada _eomma_ untuk tidak lagi menangis"

"Aku berjanji"

Nyonya Do tersenyum lalu memberikan ponsel Kyungsoo yang berada di genggamannya. "Hubungilah dia, katakan padanya untuk segera menikahi mu"

"Bagaimana dengan _appa_?"

" _Appa_ mu sudah mengizinkannya"

Kyungsoo berhambur memeluk ibunya, dan mengucapkan banyak ucapan terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah berjasa melahirkan nya.

 **oOo** **-oOo-oOo**

 **.**

Setelah malam itu, disaat orang tuanya merestui hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin, lalu membicarakan soal perihal pernikahan mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang di sebuah gereja yang ada di Paris untuk melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Sedari tadi senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah nya. dia senang sekaligus gugup, karena hari ini dia harus mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahan bersama dengan orang yang dulu menyakitinya. Namun dia juga sedih, karena Sehun sudah kembali ke Korea. Dia hanya mendoakan Kyungsoo untuk selalu bahagia, dan tidak lupa juga ancaman untuk Jongin jika dia berani menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat merasa bersalah kepada orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya itu, tapi berkali-kali Sehun mencoba meyakinkan nya untuk tidak memikirkan soal itu. Dan dia juga berjanji kepada Kyungsoo untuk segera menemukan pendamping hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja merasakan kakinya yang di peluk oleh seseorang, menundukan kepalanya Kyungsoo mendapati Taeoh dengan setelan jas nya yang terlihat imut dimata Kyungsoo. Tersenyum, Kyungsoo berjongkok menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh Taeoh.

"Wah, _noona_ sangat cantik"

"Ey, sebentar lagi kau tidak boleh memanggilnya _noona_ , kau harus memanggil nya _eomma_. Mengerti anak kecil" itu Cassandra dengan bahasa Prancisnya membuat Taeoh hanya mengerutkan kening bingung.

" _Noona_ , apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?" Tanya Taeoh kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya terkekeh.

"Dia bilang, sebentar lagi kau tidak boleh memanggil ku _noona_ , tapi harus memanggil ku _eomma_ "

" _Eomma_?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku senang sekarang aku punya _eomma_ , nanti aku akan memamerkan nya kepada teman-teman ku jika aku memliki _eomma_ yang sangat cantik"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Taeoh lembut.

Tak lama Tuan Do datang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Kyungsoo sudah saatnya kau keluar"

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu berjalan menghampiri ayahnya. Sedangkan Taeoh sudah kembali di bawa Cassandra untuk keluar bergabung dengan undangan yang lain.

Kyungsoo berjalan diatas altar dengan menggendeng lengan ayahnya, berkali-kali dia mencengkran lengan ayahnya karena gugup, sedangkan ayahnya terus mengusap tangannya mencoba menenangkan.

Saat sudah sampai di depan Jongin, Kyungsoo harus meti-matian menahan rasa kagumnya. Karena, sumpah demi Tuhan Jongin sangat tampan dengan balutan _tuxedo_ yang dia kenakan.

Mereka menghadap pendeta untuk segera mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apa yang di katakana sang pendeta, karena yang dia tahu. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya, saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya lebih erat sambil menatapnya. Maka dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengatakan "Saya Bersedia"

Dan setelahnya pendeta mengucapkan berbagai macam doa untuk kelancaran hubungan pernikahan mereka. Dan setelah itu mereka di persilahkan untuk memasangkan cincin ke jari mereka masing-masing.

Setelah Jongin memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kini mereka di persilahkan untuk mencium pasangannya.

Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo tepat ke manik mata bulat milik gadis yang sudah menyandang status sebagai istrinya. "Aku sangat mencintai mu Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jongin"

Setelahnya Jongin menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, Kyungsoo pun membalas lumatan milik suaminya. Suara riuh tepuk tangan, tidak menghentikan sesi ciuman mereka.

 **The End……**

Maka dengan ini aku ucapkan selesai, akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin sequel nya. Yah, walaupun emang ngaret banget dan udah banyak yang lupa sama ceritanya. Aku paham koq, abisnya otak ku mentok.

Maaf ya, kalo endingnya terkesan memaksakan, aku sudah pusing guys. Dan ini pun word nya udah panjang banget, aku takut kalian bosan bacanya. Hueee

Dan ternyata di banding nerusin ff ku yang **Depression**. Aku lebih dulu dapet ide dengan sequel ini. Muehehehehe, otak ku emang kadang kaya gitu. Maaf, ya dan tolong di maklumi.

Sampai jumpa di ff ku selanjutnya, dan di ff ku yang lain.

Terima Kasih

 **NiniSoo1288**


End file.
